In Need of a Roommate
by 63fangirl36
Summary: Sherlock is in need of a roommate maybe he could get the gorgeous blonde-haired man to move in with him. Unilock. Johnlock. Parentlock.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to live here Sherlock? You could stay in the university flats or me and Greg have a spare room." Mycroft said looking round the flat that sherlock had said he was moving into.

"I'm sure I like Mrs Hudson and I'm near uni. Also, I don't really want to live with you and Greg." Sherlock could live without the noises he'd heard through the night the last time he'd stayed with the pair.

"Fine but I would like you to get a roommate. Another student to keep an eye on you. Okay Sherlock? I'll give you two months to find someone if you don't I will be getting one of my 'minions', as you call them, to live with you."

"Fine," Sherlock huffed, he didn't like it but it was a negotiation and he would follow the rules if it meant he got to live here.

"Well, lets go get your stuff then."

~SH&JW~

Sherlock made his way onto campus and sat under his favourite tree enjoying the last few days of sun before autumn swept in. Plus, when he sat here he got a good view of the blonde-haired boy who sat a few trees along each day before lessons to study.

He was watching the other guy under he's lashes when a shadow covered him, looking up and there stood Victor Trevor. He couldn't be arsed with this today. He stood up and gathered he's things. "Hello Victor, what horrible things do you have planned to do to me today? Flush my things down the toilet? Pull my pigtails? Call me names? Honestly, anyone would think you had a crush on me."

"Shut up, I wouldn't have a crush on a fag like you." Victors face was taking on a reddish tint.

"A fag like me, so you would have a crush on other 'fags'?"

"What. I said shut up!"

"And prey tell, why would I listen to you?" Just as Victor raised his fist another hand grabbed him by the shoulder. The blond beauty Sherlock had been watching was stood behind Victor stopping him from hitting Sherlock.

"Victor stop, if you don't leave now I'll make it even harder on you at rugby practice."

Victor huffed and glared at Sherlock before turning and storming off.

"Sorry about that mate, hope your okay. I'm John, John Watson and your Sherlock Holmes right, I've seen you around."

"Yeah that's me and I've seen you around too."

"I know I've seen you watching me."

"I wasn't watching you." Sherlock huffed out.

"I know it was a joke." John noticed the blush on Sherlock's cheeks and thought he may have been onto something, at least he hoped he was. He had been watching Sherlock as well he'd seen him around and couldn't deny he was attracted to him.

"Thank you for stopping Victor but you know I didn't need help Victor's cornered me before and he's not that intelligent I can usually get away unscathed."

"Well that was a great thank you." John had heard about Sherlock's mannerisms from other students none of them too kind. But John found it endearing that he didn't confirm to social norms to fit in, and stayed true to himself.

"Sorry, thank you."

"It's okay, maybe as thanks you could take me out tonight." John said putting his hand on Sherlock's arm.

"Take you out….. You want to go out with me?"

"Well yeah, unless I've read the signals wrong and you don't like me and I've just embarrassed myself."

"No, you read the signals right. You live out in Wembley, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard about your deductions lay it on me how did you know? By my walk? My hair?"

"No not really I saw you get the bus to Wembley the other day?"

"Oh." John laughed "I was expecting something better than that." Sherlock chuckled as well.

"I was just thinking you could meet me at Angelos and after you could stay at mine."

"So, you think I'm going to put out on a first date." John laughed.

"No," Sherlock shouted embarrassed before returning to normal volume, "it's just I'm looking for a roommate and I know you have to travel quite far for uni and I live 15 minutes away, there's a spare room you could have. If you stay tonight you can see if you want to move in."

"Pass me your phone." Sherlock did as asked; John put his number in and handed it back. "There now text me the address and ill meet you at Angelos tonight. Who knows I could put out if you play your cards right." John winked. He then leant forward and kissed Sherlock on the cheek before heading to his first class.

Sherlock touched his cheek as he watched John leave, tonight was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock stood outside Angelo's 30 minutes early and took a deep breath, he usually didn't let his emotions get to him but tonight he was nervous. John had a way of making him feel things he didn't usually feel. Tonight, he was dressed in his best clothes, a tight purple shirt and black skinny jeans with his black all-stars.

He opened the door and was greeted by Angelo himself. Sherlock had gotten along with the man since he had gotten him off a murder charge, it was obvious he hadn't done it but the stupid Scotland Yard detective hadn't been able to add up the clues he had. The large man helped Sherlock to his table by the window where he could observe the passing and keep an eye out for John.

"What would you like Sherlock, it's on the house." Angelo got out his notepad.

"Actually, Angelo I'm waiting for someone could I just get a coke while I wait I'm a bit early."

"A date well I better make it more romantic." Angelo left and returned a minute later with a tea light. "There you go he won't be able to resist now." Angelo left again and the music changed from old hits to smooth jazz.

"Well that is uncomfortable." Sherlock muttered to himself he felt like he was seducing John in and 80's romantic movie.

~SH&JW~

John looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he set off, he looked good if he did say so himself, he was wearing his best oatmeal coloured jumper and his best fitting jeans with black trainers. He glanced one last time at the clock before running out of the house to the tube station.

John made it to Angelo's with 15 minutes to spare and spotted Sherlock sat in the window looking the opposite way. With a final look down to check he still looked okay he opened the door and heard the jingle before he was hit with smooth jazz, who still played smooth jazz and what was Sherlock hoping would happen by bringing him somewhere that did?

He saw Sherlock look over and smile before standing up and greeting him with a hug, "you look very nice Sherlock."

"As do you John." Sherlock pulled out Johns chair and pushed it in as John sat down.

Thirty seconds later Angelo was at the table. "What can I get for your date Sherlock?"

"Can I get a beer please," John asked noticing Angelo look at Sherlock who nodded once.

After Angelo left to get drinks Sherlock turned to John again. "Sorry about Angelo he wants the best for me and when he heard it was a date he got a bit excited and tried to make it more romantic." Sherlock pointed at the tea light and added, "he doesn't usually play this sort of music either I think it was another attempt to help me."

"Oh thank god I wondered why he was playing this, it's just cheesy, but at least he's trying to help you." John laughed and Sherlock chuckled as well.

"So what's happening with you and Sarah?" Sherlock asked getting straight down to business now the pleasantries were over.

"Oh, erm… what?"

"I noticed you and she were quite close and now you're on a date with me. You slept with her and then broke it off. Is that what you're planning with me?"

"No Sherlock." John couldn't believe he was being asked this at the beginning of their first date, but then from what he'd heard that was what Sherlock did. "Sarah and I were friends we slept together once when we were drunk, but I have no feelings for her. I like you I plan on living with you before we've finished our first date, it's not the same." Sherlock nodded again and John picked up a menu and looked through, thinking what he could eat that would cost the least.

"Don't worry about the price John it's my treat, plus I get everything here on the house."

"Why is he a relative?"

"No I got him off a murder charge and he thinks he owes me so gives me free food and drink whenever I come in."

"You got him off a murder charge no this you have to tell me about."

"After we've ordered I'll tell you everything." It was at that point that Angelo came back with the drinks and took their food orders promising that it wouldn't be long.

"So you said you'd tell me everything."

"I did. It all began…" Sherlock went on to tell him everything to do with the case and how he had worked out who the killer was and how it had been difficult to get the idiotic detective to listen to him and apprehend the correct murderer. He then went on to tell John about other cases he had helped with, including catching a murderer in Florida and getting him sentenced to death. "… And that is how I caught the husband of my landlady."

"That is amazing Sherlock."

"That's not what people usually say."

"What do people usually say?"

"Piss off." That caused John to laugh out loud.

"I can't believe people don't find your deductions amazing, 'cause that's what they are."

"Thank you John but people don't usually like being told their darkest secrets."

"Try me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" John was excited for this he'd wanted Sherlock to deduce him for a long time.

"Okay I'll do a couple, you study medicine and your brother who is an alcoholic has recently split from his wife."

"That was amazing but how?"

"I've seen you come out of the science buildings and when you study on a morning you have been with medical books. I saw when you checked your phone earlier you have an newish iphone but there are scuff marks on the charger point that you only find on the phones of alcoholics; and there is an engraving on the back, 'To Harry Love Clara' it's generally only wives that buy such extravagant gifts for their spouses but he's given it to you meaning it has no significant value to him now and he wants to get rid of it meaning recent split."

"Wow that is amazing. You only got one thing wrong, Harry is short for Harriet."

"There's always something."

They finished their food and drink chatting amicably about anything they could think of. When they'd finished John looked at Sherlock and slid his hand up Sherlock's thigh, and lent into Sherlock's ear to whisper, "Let's go back to your flat."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in need of a beta, if anyone fancies reading over my work please message me. This is my first multi-chapter story and I wanted to do something with short chapters to get used to writing so please review and let me know your opinions. There is a twist in later chapters that will make the story a bit more exciting.

Warning: this chapter contains smut.

* * *

Sherlock and John left Angelo's and headed towards Sherlock's flat, it wasn't a long walk and the air was warm so Sherlock thought it would be a nice walk. A few yards down the path from the restaurant John took hold of Sherlock's hand. A surprised Sherlock looked down at the joining and smiled.

"So tell me about this flat of yours." John enquired.

"There's not much to tell and you'll see it soon but I'll tell you the basics. It's on the second floor there is two bedrooms, one on the main level and one on the third story of the house. My bedroom is on the main level, so you can have the bedroom on the next level. There's a bathroom, a large kitchen and the living room. It's spacious for central London and it's cheap cos Mrs Hudson wanted to do me a favour."

"That sounds nice I can't wait to see it." They carried on for a few more minutes before Sherlock led them to a black door with 221b on it. He let them in and led John up the stairs to the flat. 'I could enjoy this view' Thought John as he ogled Sherlock's arse that was level with John's eye line. They reached the main floor and took off their shoes.

Sherlock was right the main floor was spacious John looked around the living room and the kitchen for a few minutes before locating the stairs to go to his room. "Can I?" John asked. Sherlock nodded and they walked up to second bedroom. "Sherlock there's no bed." The room was bare, even the walls were white and there was no curtain on the window. "I'll just have to stay in your room tonight I guess." John winked at Sherlock. Sherlock gulped and couldn't help but give thank that he had forgotten to put anything in the room. "Let's go to bed."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and took him straight down the stairs to his room. As soon as the door shut behind them John grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and slammed him into the closest wall covering Sherlock's lips with his own. Sherlock moaned into the kiss and held John by the hips pulling him as close as possible. Sherlock could feel John's length hardening through their jeans and could feel his own hard cock twitching at the action.

John slid his hands from Sherlock's shoulders down to his arse before lifting him up, Sherlock wrapped his legs around John's waist and John carried him over to the bed not once losing contact with his lips. Sherlock was even more turned on by the amount of strength John was showing, he knew he wasn't that heavy but having someone lift him like it was nothing turned him on even more. When John's knees hit the edge of the bed he broke their lips apart and threw Sherlock onto the middle of the mattress and watched him bounce further up toward the headboard.

John crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way up to Sherlock, when he had reached his target he removed his jumper and joined his lips back to Sherlock's and began undoing the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. When they were both topless John began kissing along Sherlock's jaw, down his neck and chest until he got to his nipples. He began by kissing the right nipple and taking it into his mouth sucking until it peaked before moving over to the left and repeating that action. When that nipple had also peaked he let go and blew cold air over it causing Sherlock to shiver and moan.

John made his way down Sherlock's stomach kissing and sucking as he went. When he made it down to Sherlock's waist he undid the jeans blocking his way with a flick of the fingers and pulled them, his pants and socks off in one before throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room. He looked at a naked Sherlock and groaned, god this man was sexy, all lean and hard for him. John lowered his mouth and sucked on the head of Sherlock's cock licking up the salty liquid that had gathered there. He began to bob his head up and down the shaft, while Sherlock wrapped his fingers in the short hair and pulled, John moaned at this sending shockwaves up Sherlock's spine.

John knew Sherlock was getting close so he pulled off with a lewd pop. "Do you have supplies?" Sherlock lent over to the bedside table and pulled open the top drawer retrieving condoms and lube. While Sherlock did this John removed his last articles of clothing and took the stuff from Sherlock. John rolled the condom down his own hard length giving it a few strokes to take the edge off; he then poured some lube onto his hand before warming it up.

John kissed Sherlock as his first finger slowly circled the rim of his entrance, Sherlock moaned into the kiss again he had never been this turned on before. The first finger slowly pushed in to the first knuckle and slid in and out going in further each time. When the first finger was fully in John added a second and paused at the scrunching of Sherlock's face. After a few seconds John began pushing in and out and stretching his fingers until he was able to easily slid in a third. He carried this on until he had four fingers sliding in and out of Sherlock.

John then pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube on his cock. He lined himself up with Sherlock gave him a quick kiss and slid in slowly. When he finally bottomed out he stopped and held still until Sherlock nodded once. After the nod John began to move in and out of Sherlock getting faster and harder each time. John grabbed Sherlock's leg and lifted it over his shoulder, the new angle caused John's cock to hit Sherlock's prostate each time. Sherlock began moaning louder and scratching at Johns back trying to get purchase.

John knew Sherlock was close, so he wrapped his hand round Sherlock's leaking cock. Three strokes later and Sherlock was coming hard. The tightening rings around John's cock made him come moments later. They both rode out their orgasms before collapsing on the bed. A few seconds later John pulled out; removed the condom before tying it and throwing it in the bin. John stayed sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the man laid out before him.

"You okay Sherlock?" John asked.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes. That was more amazing than I could have imagined. No wonder people kill over sex."

"Erm, Sherlock was that your first time?"

"Yup but it definitely won't be the last."

"Oh god Sherlock, I'm sorry if I'd known that was your first time I would have been gentler." John felt guilty he knew he'd been a bit rough for someone's first experience.

"Don't apologise John that was amazing. Now come over here I want to cuddle and sleep." John agreed he lay behind Sherlock who had turned on his side and rested his hand over Sherlock's waist slowly stroking his stomach. He felt Sherlock's breaths even out and soon followed Sherlock to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock woke up the next morning surprised, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept through the night. He was sure he heard a noise in the other room but ignored it in favour of staring at the beautiful man beside him.

"How long are you going to watch me sleep for?" John asked in a sleepy mumble slowly opening his eyes.

"Sorry I just can't believe your still here."

"I'll be here for as long as I can." John answered the question he heard behind Sherlock's words, before leaning forward and kissing Sherlock. Sherlock deepened the kiss and was just about to roll over onto John when the door opened.

"Are you and your _date_ coming out for breakfast?" Mycroft stood at the door with a grinning Greg behind him. Sherlock groaned rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Why are you here Mycroft I told you I was busy today." Sherlock asked.

"I told him not to bother you, but you know your brother." Greg answered.

"I thought you could use the help brining over John's things to make the move in quicker and easier." Mycroft said.

"Sherlock how do these men know I've decided to move in?" John asked sounding confused.

"He must have put more cameras and microphones in after I took the old ones out." Sherlock assumed.

"There are cameras and microphones?" That's when John realised he was naked under the covers and blushed. "Could you maybe leave and we'll be out for breakfast in a minute."

The two men nodded and left. John hopped out of bed and picked up his clothes scattered around the room and started putting them on. All the while Sherlock stayed in bed stretching and watching John potter around naked.

"Sherlock come on I'm not going out there on my own."

"Fine," Sherlock got up and put on his skinny jeans and a t-shirt. When they were both dressed they headed out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The two men from earlier were sat at the table dishing out sausage and bacon sandwiches to four plates.

"Hi I'm John."

"They know," said Sherlock. "John this is my brother Mycroft and his husband Greg Lestrade." They all said hi and John and Sherlock took their seats. John looked at the two men and noticed while Mycroft looked a few years older than them Greg looked about their age maybe a year or two older. That's when he recognised Greg he went to their university, he'd seen him around campus. "Yes John there is a few years between them and Greg does criminology at uni he's in his third year. And yes they married young but they have known each other for years."

"Oh right." John didn't know how long it would take to get used to Sherlock reading his every thought, but he really liked the guy so he would never let it get between them.

"After this I've hired a van to bring John's stuff over from Wembley. You live with your mum and sister right?" Mycroft enquired.

"Yeah that's right and great the quicker I can move out of there and in here the better."

~SH&JW~

Breakfast had gone great John really liked Greg, and he was sure he would get used to Mycroft. They had arrived at John's house in a sleek black car, pulling up in this would sure shock his family.

The four men entered the house with John in front to find two women sat on the couch watching TV, both drunk and still drinking from a bottle of vodka.

"Look its John doing the walk of shame." His sister slurred only noticing her brother. When she finally noticed the other men she piped up again. "Three men, you into polygamy now?"

"Shut up Harry, this is Sherlock, his brother Mycroft and Mycroft's husband Greg. They're here to help me move my things."

"Move? What are you on about?" His mother finally spoke up.

"I'm moving in with Sherlock mother."

"You've just met him." His mother was annoyed who would pay for the things they need now.

"Yup and I'd still prefer to live there than here." That's when John led the three other men to his room with the boxes they were all carrying.

It took a couple of hours to pack all John's things into the van and leave the room empty. With John's mother and sister objecting at every chance they got.

~SH&JW~

By 4 O'clock that afternoon John's stuff had been put into John's new room and the men were all sat around the living room chatting while they waited for their food to arrive.

After they had eaten Mycroft and Greg said their goodbyes, with John and Greg making plans to meet at the pub the next day to watch a football match that was going to be on. Sherlock lay back on the couch putting his head in John's lap.

"Want to go to bed and carry on from this morning?" John asked knowing what the answer would be. Sherlock was up and dragging John to bed as soon as the words were out of John's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," John laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sherlock and John knew it 8 months had passed since their first date and they had started living together. Not everything had been easy, they'd had their fair share of fights but they'd always made up. John had all but moved into Sherlock's room he hadn't spent a single night in his own _room_ and Sherlock found himself to be sleeping more just so he could be near John. John's clothes and books had made their way to Sherlock's wardrobe and desk. Uni was busy for both of them as they neared the end of their first year, with Sherlock taking as many classes as possible and John was studying hard to be a doctor.

But when everything is going well the other shoe must drop. It was the middle of April when everything changed for the two men. It started as an ordinary Saturday, Sherlock woke John with kisses, they had spent a while in bed kissing and cuddling before John had gotten up to make them both breakfast. They'd gotten ready and were just about to sit and start on Uni work they had when there was a knock at the door. They knew their land lady was downstairs and would get it.

"JOHN! Get down here now!" Mrs Hudson shouted a minute later.

Worried John jumped up and ran down the stairs, Sherlock following behind. There stood Mrs Hudson with the door open, a letter in her hand; and a baby's car seat with a baby asleep under a blanket on the doorstep. The child couldn't be more than a week old. John looked up and down the street for someone the baby could belong to as he grabbed the car seat and brought it in while shutting the door.

The 3 adults made their way into Mrs Hudson's living room, John placing the baby on the table. They all looked at the little boy, going by the blue blanket and hat. That's when Mrs Hudson passed over the letter.

 _I'm sorry John,_

 _I can't look after him; I'm not ready to be a mum. I know you'll be a great dad and will care for him like I can't. I hope you can forgive me._

 _Sarah_

'Oh crap' was John's only thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock hadn't moved since he'd read the letter over John's shoulder, John was beginning to worry. The baby was still asleep in the carrier, they really had to come up with a name for the little boy they couldn't keep calling him the baby, John though. Mrs Hudson had gone to the kitchen to give the two men some privacy.

"Sherlock are you okay?" John asked, hoping for an answer.

Two minutes passed with Sherlock staring into space before there was an answer. "You have a child."

"Yes Sherlock it appears I do. Do you want to go upstairs and talk about this?"

Sherlock gave one nod and spun on the spot marching up the stairs. 'It's going to be a long day' John thought to himself. He let Mrs Hudson know they were going up and grabbed the baby carrier and headed upstairs for the talk that had to take place.

Just as he reached the top step there was another knock at the door. John left Mrs Hudson to get it again and headed inside the flat. He had just put the baby's carrier onto the table in the kitchen when he heard two sets of feet coming up the stairs.

Mycroft and Greg let themselves into the flat and headed over to John and the child.

"John are you okay? Mycroft saw what happened on a security camera we came as soon as he told me." Greg said sounding out of breath like they had actually rushed here.

"Yeah I'm fine, in a bit of shock but I'm also worried about Sherlock I'm not sure he's taking it too well."

"You know my brother John, not really a fan of change and this will throw him off balance. But don't worry he loves you he'll come around. But before we start I need to take a swab from the baby's cheek and one from yours."

"You're going to check our DNA? Cos even if he's not mine I'm going to keep him I can't let him go into foster care and Sarah can't look after him obviously."

"He knows that John that's why he needs the DNA if the child is not yours he will get the adoption papers sorted straight away so there is no chance of the child being taken." Sherlock said coming into the kitchen. "I'm sorry John I didn't handle that well but I promise I'll be here for you and the child."

John threw himself into Sherlock's arms, "thank you I don't know if I could do this without you."

"You could but you don't have to."

Greg and Mycroft watched on with a smile they were glad the two men had found each other and they would help them with their new situation as much as they could.

"The first thing we need to do John is get baby supplies and furniture, but I'll sort that." Mycroft said getting out his phone to make arrangements.

The baby began to stir and the four men looked at him. Small eyes blinked open and glanced around, his eyes fell on John and the baby began to reach out and gurgle.

"I think he wants you John," Sherlock said looking between John and the baby.

"You should hold him." Greg told John.

John undid the clasp on the car seat and removed the blanket before picking the baby up gently and holding him to his chest supporting the baby's head. The baby cooed and gurgled the whole time sounding happy to be in John's arms.

The three other men stood around and watched John hold his new son for the first time, unable to take their eyes away from the beautiful sight.

Mycroft was the first to speak, "John I know you want to keep the baby so I'm going to need a name to put on the birth certificate and if need be the adoption papers."

"A name, what do you think Sherlock?"

"John I think you should name him."

"Okay, I've always liked the name Elijah. I think I'll call him that Elijah Watson, Eli for short."

"I love it John, hello little Eli welcome to our house. Your daddy and I will look after you and teach you everything. I promise you'll be the smartest boy ever." Sherlock said to the little boy reaching over and letting Elijah hold his finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't posted in a few days my schedule has gotten busier so I'll try write when I can. It's a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be a bit longer.

* * *

Mycroft and Greg had left a few hours ago and the new furniture had been delivered and set up in the bedroom John never used. Sherlock had directed the men on how to decorate the room and where to put the furniture, he wanted to feel useful and help John out as much as he could.

John had taken to carrying Elijah everywhere whether he was asleep or awake. Eli had just woken up and was just finishing being bottle fed when Sherlock came into the living room from ordering them tea from the local Tai place they liked. Eli gave a yawn and John decided it was time to put the baby to bed. They had a bassinet set up in their bedroom for the baby to sleep in for a few days until he got used to them and then they were going to move him up to the crib in his new room.

"I'll be back in a second Sherlock; I'm just going to put Eli to bed. Then I think we need to talk this is going to be a big change for us and we need to sort out schedules."

"That's fine John I will do whatever it takes to make the transition easier for us."

The doorbell rang and Sherlock went down to collect the food and then set the food out onto plates for him and John. John put Eli to bed all the while thinking of the topics that need discussing. John went back out to the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch to Sherlock and turned round putting his feet in Sherlock's lap, grabbing his plate from the table and placing it on hip thighs he began eating.

"I think the first thing we need to discuss is your feelings on this Sherlock." John said after his first few bites of food.

"I'm okay at first I was shocked and scared, I didn't know what this meant for us but I realised I love you and if a baby is part of the package, we'll make this work."

"I love you too Sherlock. I know we can still make this work even with a new addition. But you know this means we will have to work out a schedule to look after Eli when were at university, neither of us are dropping out. We also won't get as much alone time as we used to; a baby is a lot of hard work and we can't just pass him off to someone else."

"I know this John and I spoke to Mrs Hudson, Greg and Mycroft they're all coming to the flat in the morning and were going to come up with a plan that means no one has to miss out on anything."

"You've really thought this through Sherlock. I'm so glad. I love you. After we've eaten let's go to bed. To sleep though there is a baby in there." They finished their food and then both got off the couch and headed to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs Hudson was moving around the kitchen making tea for the four men in the living room. They had shown up a little while after Sherlock and John got out of bed, exhausted, they had been out of bed every few hours with a crying baby. They were not used to the workings of an infant but they knew they would have to get used to it. Mrs Hudson brought the tea through and handed it out before sitting next to John on the couch.

"Right this is my timetable, this is Sherlock's and this is Greg's." John said sliding over three timetables. "Mycroft you can do anytime you don't have an important meeting planned and when there is no emergency. But Mrs Hudson said she should be able to help if there's an emergency. Mrs Hudson you can do anytime you're not at your sisters or bingo. Have I missed anything?"

"No John that's everything, and I think I've come up with a timetable." Sherlock said turning the laptop he had on the table around. "I know the timetable is only for the next few months because I have holidays coming up soon so it'll just be your timetable to worry about and Greg is finishing uni and going into the police force so he'll have less time to spare."

John looked over the timetable, he couldn't fault it, damn Sherlock was good. "This looks good does anyone have a problem with it?" The other three looked over the timetable and shook their heads. "Great if we print that out and everyone can have a copy and well see how it goes this week and if there are any problems with it we can make changes. Now I have to get ready for uni, Sherlock you have Eli this morning and Mrs Hudson you have him this afternoon. We'll both be back at ten past five and we'll take him back. Right see you." John got up and left the others to get ready for the busy day ahead of him.

Just as John locked the bathroom door high pitched crying came from the bedroom. "I'll get him." Sherlock said getting up and heading to the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a cooing baby in his arms. "Mrs Hudson I'll bring him down at half twelve. Greg, Mycroft are you still coming over for tea? I know Monday night was our night to host we can still do it."

"If you're sure that would be great, I'd like to see more of the little munchkin," Greg said standing up and patting Eli on the head. The baby cooed and reached for Greg. "Hey little man we'll see you tonight. Later Sherlock."

"See you later Greg. See you tonight brother, how do you feel about Angelo's delivery?"

"That's sounds good Sherlock. See you tonight." Mycroft picked up his umbrella and grabbed Greg's hand and led them both from the room.

"If bingo gets cancelled tonight you are always welcome to join us Mrs Hudson."

"Thanks dear, if bingo is ever cancelled I'll remember that."

Mrs Hudson gathered the cups and took them to her flat to clean; she would bring them back later. As John left the bathroom fully dressed, he came into the living room and grabbed his back pack. John headed over to Sherlock and Eli and gave the baby a kiss on the head before leaning to kiss Sherlock as deeply as he dared with a baby in Sherlock's arms. As he pulled away Sherlock leant forward following John's, he would never get used to the magnetic feel of John's lips.

"Are Greg and Mycroft coming tonight?" John asked hoping they were he enjoyed spending time with the other two men.

"Yup just asked and they said they'd be over. I'll order Angelo's when were on the way home."

"Thanks. See you later Sherlock. I'll see you tonight Eli, daddy loves you. Yes he loves you too Sherlock" With that John left the flat in a bit of a rush to make it to his lecture.

"So what are we going to do today little one?" Sherlock asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. When he looked down at the little baby in his arms he saw that Eli was asleep. That made life a bit easier he had some work to catch up on that he had begun yesterday before they had been interrupted, not that he was complaining he already loved the surprise they had recieved. Putting Eli in the small crib they had set up in the living room he gathered the books he needed and spread out on the living room floor. The work would only take half an hour but he liked to be able to see everything he needed.

When he finished the work he had he got up and noticed Elijah was still asleep so he carried on with the project he had begun for their one year anniversary, it was coming up quickly and he wanted it to be special. "I hope you say yes John."


	9. Chapter 9

7 weeks had passed since Elijah had been left on the doorstep. Life had taken a huge turn but Sherlock, John and the rest of their little family couldn't have been happier. Sherlock's mum and dad had met Eli a few weeks before and had fallen instantly in love. Mr and & Mrs Holmes had been over to visit as much as possible so they could spend time with Eli who they now considered their grandchild.

It was finally the morning of their one year anniversary and they started the morning with Sherlock waking John with lazy kisses. When John began to stir Sherlock rolled onto John and began thrusting slowly against him. Just as John began to push back crying from upstairs sounded through the baby monitor.

"I'll get it love you just relax," Sherlock said rolling off John. "Eli is going to kill our sex life."

"But you still love him" John said over the crying as Sherlock fastened his robe.

"Of course." Sherlock gave John one last kiss and headed up to get the baby.

~SH&JW~

After breakfast Sherlock said goodbye to John and Eli and headed off to do what he needed to do. John had known Sherlock needed to run some errands that day so he had decided he would spend time with Eli before Sherlock took him on a date that night. John had 3 weeks of holidays before he began back at uni whereas Sherlock got 3 months so John had taken to spending as much time with his son as possible.

After they were bathed and dressed he wrapped them up and set off to Regents Park. It was a warm day but John didn't want them to catch anything if the weather changed. John decided since it was such a nice day he would take little Eli to the zoo, he may be too young to understand but John liked the zoo so it would be a treat for him, it was his day after all.

~SH&JW~

After a few hours walking round the zoo, which Eli had slept through most of, John headed back to the flat to have something to eat and begin getting ready for tonight. All John had been told was that he had to dress smart but it wasn't black tie. He began putting an outfit together in his head. By the time he had decided what he was going to wear he had reached his flat. The first thing he noticed when he walked through the door was the rose petals on the floor and the candles lining the shelves in the hall. He got Eli out of the crib and pushed it to the side out of the way before following the petals with Eli in his arms. When he reached the flat door he heard violin music playing, taking a deep breath he pushed open the door. The room was lit by dozens of candles scattered around the room, and there in the middle was Sherlock, dressed in the suit John loved him in. What shocked him the most was Sherlock was on one knee. This could not be happening.

"Hello John." Sherlock smirked at the look on John's face. "Why don't you put Eli down and join me?" John followed the instructions making sure Eli was okay before leaving him to join Sherlock in the middle of the room.

"Sherlock what are you doing?"

Sherlock took one of Johns in his own taking a box out of his pocket with his other hand and opening it to show an elegant silver band. "John since the day I met you everything has changed, but changed for the better. Then Eli joined us and our little family became three, I cannot imagine my life any other way. I don't want anything to change, ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of you. If you'll have me I would like to make us a proper family. John will you marry me?"

"God Sherlock of course, I love you so much." Sherlock took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto John's finger before getting up and gathering John into his arms. Sherlock noticed that John was crying and kissed away the tears from his cheeks. "I can't believe this. Can we forget the meal and go to bed now; I know Mrs Hudson is looking after Eli when we go out maybe she'll take him a bit earlier."

"Actually John we can't, there's no meal all our friends and family are gathered at Angelo's to help us celebrate our anniversary and engagement. Mrs Hudson was going to dress Eli and bring him over."

"Oh, well I better get ready then."

"You get ready, I'll take Eli to Mrs Hudson she's got his little suit downstairs."

"God I love you I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." John kissed Sherlock and began heading towards the bathroom before turning around, "If we have time maybe you could join me in the bath."

"I'll be right back." Sherlock picked up Eli and quickly took him downstairs while John began running the bath.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not sure where to go with this story but I do want to write some more for it, if people have any ideas could they let me know.

* * *

John stopped and took a deep breath; he and Sherlock were round the corner from Angelo's. Sherlock took John in his arms, sliding his right arm down to John's left hand, lifting it into the air until it was at his lips and kissed the ring on his finger.

"Are you okay John? It's just are family and friends, they are all happy for us, you have nothing to worry about." He smiled at John and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks Sherlock I'll be fine plus Eli will be there to celebrate with us. Nothing is going to make me happier than celebrating every moment with my two favourite guys. Come on lets go I'm sure Mrs Hudson and your mum will be fighting over who gets to look after our son."

John began dragging Sherlock along missing the dazed look on the other man's face. 'Our son' Sherlock thought 'he is our son.' He never thought he would meet a guy who would be able to look past his eccentricities never mind have a family with children with said man.

They made it to the front door and John pushed it open. "Surprise" The room was full of Sherlock's family and both their friends. He noticed his mother and sister were missing and he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.

"Oh wow, thank you all for coming, I-"

"He said yes!" Sherlock said over John. A cheer erupted round the room while John raised his eyebrow at Sherlock. "Sorry couldn't help myself."

"It's a good job I love you… my fiancé."

"Oh god I love it when you say that. Maybe we can experiment more with that tonight." Sherlock winked at John who had gone red.

It looked like Sherlock's mother had won the fight over who got to look after Eli as she came over with the young boy in her arms. Eli appeared to have a balloon loosely tied round his wrist that he kept jerking up and down and laughing at, it looked like the young one would be entertained for hours by that. Eli was in a tiny black suit with a white shirt and red waist coat and a tiny red bowtie around his neck.

"Oh here's my dapper little boy." John said as he took Eli from his grandma, because that is what John considered her as. "Thanks Mrs Holmes, I'll take him for a little while if you don't mind."

"That's fine sweetheart as long as I get him back. Mrs Hudson is looking after him tonight so I want to look after him during the evening. Oh and congratulations boys I told Sherlock you wouldn't say no." Mrs Holmes kissed a giggling Eli on the head and turned back to the table she was seated at with Mr Holmes and Mrs Hudson.

"He looks so handsome just like his Papa." John smiled down at Eli as Sherlock watched over them both prouder than he had ever been.

"He looks gorgeous just like his Dad." Sherlock wound his arm around John's waist and tickled Eli's belly eliciting more giggles from the boy.

"There are the future husbands, if you need any advice you can come to us." Greg joked giving Sherlock a hug which was returned then sliding an arm round John's shoulders and pulling him close being careful of the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations boys," Mycroft said shaking Sherlock's hand and smiling at John. "Before I forget there's been a change of plans, Eli is staying with us tonight and Mrs Hudson is staying at her sisters. We were worried you would keep the house up celebrating. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Eli loves his time with his uncles." This made all for men smile.

Mrs Holmes came back over and plucked Eli out of John's arms, "you two have had too much time with him give him here and go get drunk." Mrs Holmes went back to her table followed by Mycroft and Greg.

"Should we make our rounds then birthday boy?" Sherlock said motioning for John to go first.

~SH&JW~

Sherlock thumped into the wall, "hahaha there's a wall there. John did you know there's a wall there." Sherlock and John had left Angelo's to go to a club a short walk away from the restaurant to celebrate a little longer before going home for their own private celebration.

"Haha silly there's always been a wall there." John said heading down the hall.

"John where are you going we live upstairs."

"Do we?" John looked confused for a minute before it hit him, "oh yeah we do, our beds upstairs… I can't wait to get you in bed."

"We need food first I've got the kebabs." Sherlock held the bag up high with a proud smile on his face.

"KEBABS" John shouted excited he was ravenous.

It took ten more minutes but they made it up the stairs and to their couch. Both sat with the telly on in the background, open boxes on their laps and kebabs in their hands plus garlic sauce everywhere.

"We are going to finish these then I'm going to ravish you." John giggled around the food in his mouth.

"Not if I ravish you first." Sherlock said making them both laugh. John loved drunken Sherlock, he laughed when he was sober but when he was drunk he laughed at everything.

"Impossible!" Sherlock shouted at the telly a while later, making John jump awake from the nap he was taking while eating. Sherlock was shouting at a quiz on the TV. "The earth does not go round the sun how can it? I can't feel us moving; oh wait now I can the earths spinning quickly."

"I feel it too." John said slumping further onto the seat. "If we hold on to each other we won't fall." At this Sherlock turned so he was half on John half on the couch and gripped him as hard as he could.

That was how Greg and Mycroft found them the next day when brining Eli home. "We took Eli so they could celebrate, I don't think they got to that." Greg said looking at the two men fully dressed on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

"It was nice of your mum to invite us all over for a few days." John was excited to go back to Sherlock's family home. Sherlock and John were sat either side of Eli's car seat in the limo with Mycroft and Greg sat adjacent to them. It was two days before Christmas and the boys were heading to spend some time with the Holmes parents.

"It was only so she could see Eli on his first Christmas and go over wedding plans." Sherlock replied.

"Well she loves Eli and it was nice of her to help with our wedding."

"No John she took over the wedding, it is no longer our wedding but her wedding." Sherlock slouched further down his seat as he spoke.

"Well she's paying for it and it's going to be at her house it. Plus with all the hours I spend at uni then I want to spend time with you two I don't have much time to plan a wedding. Also she always asks my opinion on things so quit your whining. You're only pissed cos she thought your ideas were stupid and to be honest I agree with her I am not getting married in skinny jeans and converses."

"You said you wanted us to be comfy, I am comfy in them."

"I meant comfy in a suit that fits us properly. You were comfy in the shirt and suit trousers when we got engaged why won't you wear one for our wedding?"

"Because it wasn't a proper suit with a jacket and waist coat I don't want to look stupid." Sherlock said quietly not wanting Greg and Mycroft to hear.

"You won't look stupid Sherlock, you'll look handsome and I can't wait to see you dressed all smart," John lowered his voice so only Sherlock could hear, "and I can't wait until it's time to get you out of the suit."

"Really John. Fine I'll wear a suit but I want to pick the first dance music."

"You'll have to talk to your mum about that I'm fine with you choosing the music."

The gates to the Holmes manor came into view; they made it through and began their journey down the long drive. When they finally made it to the front door, Mr and Mrs Holmes stood waiting for them. Both waved as John opened the door and carried Eli out to see them.

"There's my grandson come here and give grandma hugs I've missed you, it feels like ages since I last saw you at the engagement party, it's been what nearly five months now."

"Sorry Mrs Holmes, I've been so busy with Uni we just don't get time to visit anyone. But we're here now for Christmas with you." John felt guilty that it had been so long since they had seen them.

Mrs Holmes took Eli from Johns arms, "its fine John we understand your training so hard to be a doctor and Sherlock is back at university as well. With Greg and Mycroft working good jobs all our children are doing well I'm so proud."

"Thanks Mrs Holmes." Greg answered happy Mrs Holmes was proud of him. The four men retrieved the bags from the limo and followed Mrs Holmes into the foyer.

"Now that you're all here I have a tailor set up in the Library to take measurements for the suits you'll be wearing. I want the grooms and their best men looking their best so you better all head through now. After that I have cake tasting in the kitchen then we are looking at table settings and arranging the seating of the guests in the marque we will have set up outside. I have decided you are having a March wedding so we only have a few months and I want all the details ironed out today so we can spend the next few days relaxing and spending time together before you all go back to your busy lives."

"Fine let's get this over with."

"Sherlock behave you have just agreed you will wear a suit so you need to be fitted get your arse in gear and go to the library." Sherlock sighed and turned following John's instructions. Mrs Holmes laughed she loved her sons and loved that they had chosen the partners they had because they did sometimes need a kick up the arse and that's what her two son-in-laws did.

John, Mycroft and Greg followed Sherlock to the library and all had suit fittings picking out the best colours and styles for them. The tailor informed them the suits only needed a few alterations and would be with them boxing day. Next they sampled what felt like hundreds of cakes before the six of them agreed on having four different flavours of cakes, one for each tier. Next came the table settings by this point it was only John and Mrs Holmes left the other four deciding it was time to go catch up in the parlour taking Eli with them.

When they got around to seating arrangements Mrs Holmes was glad it was just the two of them left she had an important question for John. "John darling are you sure you don't want your mum and sister at your wedding they're your family I don't want you to regret it in the future."

"I'm sure, you and Mr Holmes are my family now and that's all I need."

"That's very sweet of you darling, Mr Holmes and I consider both you and Greg our sons and of course Eli is like a Grandson to us."

The next hour was spent sorting the seating arrangements before Mrs Holmes decided they had it perfect and no one would be moved. The rest of the day was spent together relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

~SH&JW~

Two days later Sherlock woke to see Eli watching him from his crib. When Eli noticed Sherlock was up he began babbling. So not to wake John Sherlock slowly detached himself from the other man and picked up Eli carrying him from the room. Looking at the clock he passed he saw it was half seven. Sherlock knew the others would be up and gathered in the parlour where the huge Christmas tree was on display with a mountain of presents underneath.

They waited until John was with them to open presents. Each of the boys received a large pile of presents from Mr & Mrs Holmes and a few presents from each other. The rest of the presents under the tree were for Eli, who for the most part was more interested in ripping the wrapping paper than playing with the presents.

The day was full of food and laughter and all six of the adults had a great time. The same could be said of Boxing Day. When the 27th came the four men were sad to leave the Manor, they were mollified knowing they would be back in a few months for the wedding. They had received the suits the day before and all were happy with them, even Sherlock who had been happy that John couldn't keep his eyes off him the whole time he was wearing it.

After the boys said their final farewells and Eli was hugged to within an inch of his life they all piled into the limo settling Eli into the car seat they set off ready to get back to their responsibilities.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter it's just a short one to end the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading.

* * *

March approached quickly and both boys found themselves donning their suits before they knew it. It was a warm sunny day which both boys were glad for after the dreadful weather they had been having. The two marques were set up outside one for the ceremony and one for the after party. Mrs Holmes had planned everything and both boys knew they would have the perfect day.

Both boys were stood together watching Greg and Mycroft push Eli down the aisle in a decorated push chair. Eli was wearing a new suit that had been made just for him and everyone agreed he was the cutest person there. "We have a beautiful family Sherlock I'm glad I met you I don't know how I would have survived with my son in the toxic background I had at my mothers."

"I'm glad I have you too cos not only do I now have love of you but the love of a son."

The ceremony was beautiful bringing most of the guests to tears along with the grooms, even though Sherlock insisted it was just allergies. The meal that followed was enjoyed by all and the party was just about to begin with the first dance by the two grooms. The music began and John noticed it was not a piece he'd heard before; there just the music from a violin.

"Sherlock this is beautiful, whose is it?"

"It's mine, it's me playing a piece I created when thinking about our little family. It's a piece for you and Eli."

"Oh Sherlock thank you it's beautiful. I love it."

The party got underway and everyone enjoyed themselves. People began to leave about ten, that's when the boys decided it was their turn to make an exit. They made their way over to their family where hugs and kisses were shared before both men said goodbye to their sleeping son and left for their first night as a married couple.


End file.
